Lila: The Destiny
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Sequel to the Prophecy. Lila and her friends are on their travel now. And while Lila starts to understand her Destiny, she also starts to understand she can't run away from love. But with her powers growing stronger every day, she fears for the sake of her friends. OCxDanny Rated T Just in Case
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everything started on my 14th birthday, I awoke with a killer headache, and I could suddenly talk to Buddy, my dog.

My dad told me I was Nephilim, half an Angel, and just like that I was send to Amity Park, to live with my uncle and aunt, while hiding for the Angels that wanted to kill me.

In Amity Park I found new friends, Sam, Tucker, and of course Danny. Togheter with Sam I found a book in the libary but exept for a little story about a prophecy, and a letter only I could read, the pages where blank (and most of them still are.)

Soon after I found this book, I met Danny Phantom, the ghost boy, but I soon found out that Phantom and Fenton where the same, and Danny and I kissed.

We didn't get into a relationship though, and as the week went by, I was atacked, and my Angel Wings showed up.

After My atacker was gone, I told Danny I loved him, but it just wasn't the time for a relationship, and I knew it was time for me to live, to find out what the fallen where, and to do wathever I needed to do.

Sam, Tucker and Danny insisted on coming with me, so now we are on our way In danny's Fenton-ship (that was first ont he roof of his house...) I don't know where we are going first yet.

All I know is that I have to do what Destiny wants me to, whatever that is.

My destiny is not mine, My destiny has been written for me.

And that's my story for now. Though it's noot ended.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Where to go**

"Decited where to go yet?" I looked up at Sam, who sat down next to me, warming her hands on the camp-fire.

We where in the middle of the woods, and it was in the middle of the night. We where camping in the woods, because we couldn't stay in the air al night.

"I don't know, I keep seeying this big house before me, but I can't... I don't know..." I sighed. "I realy have no idea." I said, I came on an Idea, and took my bag. Taking the book _The Prophecy, a Nephilim stor_y out of it, and turning the pages. "I knew it!" I said when I came on a new page, and saw there where new letters.

"Cool!" Sam said, seeing it, "What does it say?" I concentrated on the letters, feeling the Angel Magic go trough my body. Yeah, I had practised some. I could suddenly read it. _"When the Nephilim first started to exist, the creator was Angry." _I read aloud. _"To kill them all, he created ten years of rain, the whole earth was covered in water. And most of the Nephilim died."_

I was silent, reading the rest of it. "What?" Sam asked. "Lila snap out if it." She said, taking me out op my trance. "Oh, right erhm..." I looked at the book again. _"The ones that had survived all gathered in one town, called Hillad Park. Most of them still remain there."_

I looked up. "My home town... I guess we are going there." I said. "Because of the Nephilim' there?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, and because of my father, there is something really Important I need to ask him." I said. Danny and tucker came, carying some wood they where going to look for over an hour ago. Danny was in his ghost form, as soon as they put down the wood, he sat down and took his human form again, he looked tired.

"Knowing where to go yet?" Tucker asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but lets just stay here for the night, we all need it I think.

I knew it wasn't true, Danny was the only one that needed it, but I desperatly wanted to protect him.

"So, where are we going than?" Danny asked, taking a sandwich out of his bag, giving all of us one, and taking one himself. "Hillad Park. My home town." I said. "Why?" Tucker asked. "Because of the book." I said, Tucker and Danny looked at each-other in question, but they nodded.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the full moon. It was beautifull.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
A serious Talk**

"Hey." Danny said, Sam and tucker had gone to bed, but I was just staring at the fire, when he sat down next to me. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? You look so tired." I said, looking up. "I should, but I can't get myself to stop thinking." he said, sighing.

"Thinking about what?" I asked, I actualy really didn't have to ask. "About us." He whispered, I looked away. "I don't think there is a Us Danny, at least not yet." I said. "I know, but every time I look at you, I **don't** like you, Lila, **I love you.**"

I looked at him, for the very first time not able to look at my feet, I took his hand, trying to take in what he had just said. "I guess... I love you to Danny." I whispered. He came closer, but I was teh one to kiss him.

He pulled me closer, pushing the hair out of my face, and I felt my wings pop out. We pulled away. "I'm sorry..." I said, taking my wings back in. "It's okay..." He said, taking my hand again.

He looked me in the eyes. "I get it, that you don't think this is the right time, but something never felt this right before Lila, I love you." I looked at our hands, before returning his stare. I sighed. "I'm not forcing you into anything, just... think about it." Danny took his hand bag, and stood up, going to the tent.

I stared back in the fire again, not sure what to do. I couldn't take in what ust happened. How was I supposed to safe the Fallen, whatever that ment, while figuring out what to do with me and Danny?

I sighed, and stood up, alsoo walking to the tent, so I could get some sleep. My problems wouldn't be solved tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Rain and sickness**

The next morning, the rain made us stay where we where, because we couldn't fly in a ship with this weather. When I came out of the tent, I saw Danny had made us a rain shield, so we could just sit outside.

"Good morning." I said, stepping out of the tent, I looked at the shield in awe, Danny was trying to make a fire out of the wet wood, It didn't really work. "Good morning," My tree friends answered, and I sat down next to Danny, laughing because of his human clumbsyness.

"Here, let me do it." I said, taking the lucifers out of his hands, and using my angel magic to put on the fire. I looked at Danny, who Imideatly started to warm his hands, I frowned. "Are you cold?" I asked, he looked up, "Since I woke up, I am verry, verry cold." He said, I took his hand. "Here, my hands are warm." I took his, but his where more warm than mine. "Jez..." I stoped myself from cursing, I couldn't. I was part angel.

I felt his forehead. "You are coming down with a feaver, you should go back to bed." I said, Sam came to us. "Is he sick?" she asked, and I looked at her, seeing more than a girl just caring for her best friend.

I looked away, so what? Danny wasn't my boyfriend or something. I helped Danny up. "Yes, I'm going to bring him back to bed, can you look if you can find some sort of soop?" Sam nodded, and I helped Danny into the tent and into his bed.

"Lila, you have the most... beautifull eyes I have ever seen on anyone." He said, he was soaked in cold sweath, 'Your eyes are pretty to, go get soem sleep." I said, realizing He was delirious. (raving?)

"No, Lila, I mean it, when I see them... I just..." he closed hsi eyes. "What was I saying?" he asked. "Nothing Important." I said, taking the blanket and putting it over him, tucker came into the tent. "Sam asked me to bring Danny this." he said, giving me a bowl of soop. "Thanks." I said, And tucker left.

"Ope your mouth." I said, Danny did, and I started feeding him. "Lila, there is a ghost behind you." Danny said. "There is none, your ghost sence didn't go off." I said. "But I see him, It's skulker." Danny said, I pushed his hair out of his face.

"Just get some sleep." I said. he sighed. "I don't want to sleep." he said. "Than at least eat your soop." He shook his head. "I don't wanna eat, I'm nauseous" He said, I smiled. "Than what do you want?" I asked. "I want skulker to Go AWAY!" I jumped up a little, he looked at me. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's okay, just close your eyes and you won't see skuler." I said, he did as I said.

"I don't feel good." He said. "I know." I said, pushing the hair out of his face again.

"why are you so nice to me?" He asked. "Because I care for you." I said. "But you work togeter with skulker..." He was raving again, What he said didn't make sence. "Just get some sleep." I mumbled.

He finaly did as I said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
Freeze**

When Danny came out of the tent, not only he, but also the weather was better. "Oh god, I dreamed ot, I dreamed skulker had hunted me down and killed me." He said, sitting down next to tucker, "yeah, I gigured you would dream something like that." I said. "why?" He asked. "You where talking about him yesterday, you thoght he was here."

He looked at me with a strange look. "I have absolutely no memory of that! Anything else I need to know?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not really." I lied, thinking about what he had said about my eyes.

"Okay, so when are we leaving for Hillad Park?" Sam asked, I smiled." If the weather stays this nice, I guess today." I said, No, I wasn't really the leader of the group, but because it was about my home town, I got to make the decisions.

* * *

The city was really big, I already knew that, and while we walked trough the streets, I looked around, trying to find a face I knew. When I found one, I dodn't feel better.

"Lila!" Mark came to me, and hugged me. "Where were you! Everybody wondered where you were, people started saying you where dead." He said, as hyper as always. "Hey Mark, how have you be..." He suprised me by kissing me." I pushed him away, "Ehm, Mark, those are some friends of mine. Sam, Tucker and Danny."

I looked at my friends, Tucker and Sam where acting normaly, Danny's eyes where glowing green and he looked rather angry. "Uhm, guys. This is Mark, my ehm..." Mark came in. "Her boyfriend." he said, putting his arm around me.

"My almost boyfriend." I corrected, pushing his arm away. "And by that, that was BEFORE I left." I looked at mark with a stare. "What do you mean? did something change?" I looked at buddy beside me. _Tell him the truth, you kissed Blackwhite boy._

I looked at Mark again. "Yes Mark, things have changed." In the corner of my eye, I looked at Danny, who seemed Like he was going to kill Mark. An Idea popped in. "He Mark, did you see my dad?" I asked.

"Did no-one tell you? He died a week ago."

I froze right then and there.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Fight**

"He... died?" I asked, I fell on my knees, before I fell to my knees. "Dad..." I whispered, Feeling tears fill my eyes. Within a second, Danny kneeled down next to me, taking me in his arms, I cried.

"Wait a moment!" Mark said. "You left me for this guy?" I looked up, standing up and staring at me. "I just heared my father died, and all you can think about is wheter or not I have a relationship?!" I seriously wanted to kill him.

"Do you?" He asked. "No, I don't, and It doesn't matter, because we aren't togheter, we never where." He had a cocky smile on his face. "But sweety, you are mine." he said. "How dare you? I'm not anybody's!" I said, Danny stood up. "And now go away." He said. Mark frowned.

He hit Danny, he didn't make one move, and just took him by his throat. "Danny!" I said, Taking his arm. "Danny! don't!" Danny's eyes became blue again, blue and wild, like an animal, and he took his hands back. "Your crazy dude!" Mark said, and he ran away.

"I'm sorry." Danny said. "I lost controll..." I took his hand. "It doesn't matter, that was really sweet." Danny looked at me. "Thanks." I said. He smiled a little.

"Please get a room." Tucker said, I took a step back. "Let's look for some... uhm... Nephilim... or Fallen, anything." I looked at buddy. "Do you smell one?" I asked. Buddy looked at me with a stare. _They aren't here Lila, we are in the wrong place._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
More Talking and Less Thinking  
Danny Pov. Third Person**

Danny was staring at Lila, who was in a completely different world, staring in the fire. Of course he didn't blame her, her father had died. Sam sat down next to her, and took her in a hug.

Lila returned the hug, tears in her eyes. Danny sighed, and stood up, he walked over to Tucker. "I need your help." He asked. Tucker looked up. "With what?" he asked. "You see, I like Lila." Tucker rolled his eyes. "Ladies and gentleman, I present you: Captain obvious!" He said, Danny smiled.

"She said she likes me to, but that this is not the right time, what should I do?" He asked, Tucker started thinking. "You need to talk to her, and tell her to stop thinking about the consequentes." I looked at Tucker in disbelieve.

"For the first time, you said something smart about girls Tuck." Tucker smiled. "I have my days."

* * *

**Lila Pov.**

When the night came, I stared into the Fire, I thought everyone had gone to bed. I was wrong.

"Can we talk?" Danny sat down next to me, and I looked up, "Yeah, we can." I said, Nervous. He took my hands. "Lila, I realy, realy like you, I love you, and... I just need to say this. You need to stop thinking about the consuquentes, not about your acts, but about this one... You do need to stop thinking about it."

He was right, and I knew it, but now wasn't exactly the time to tell me this, my dad had just died! "I get what you're saying." I whispered. "But... I just heared that my dad has died, how dare you asking me to stop thinking, right now?" I looked away.

"You are right though." I whispered, and I looked at him again. "I do need to stop thinking."

We kissed, it wasn't a pasionated kiss like you see in a movie before the characters are about to do it. It was a sweet, but passionated kiss, that showed me ones again how much I loved him. We pulled away way to soon. "I love you." he said, I smiled, tears in my eyes.

"I love you to."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
A letter**

I came out of the tent, and sat down next to Danny, he smiled at me, and kissed me lightly, when we pulled away, I smiled. "Does this meen we..." Danny asked. I blushed. "I guess it does." Danny smiled, and kissed me again.

"Get a room please." Sam's voice said, and Danny and I quickly pulled away. Danny blushed, I just looked at Sam. "Lila, this lay in the woods, adressed to you." She gave me an envelope, and I looked at it.

_Lila Fallen  
From a friend_

I opened the envelope, and took a paper out of it, seeing it was a letter, I started reading it.

_Dear Lila,  
I couldn't say it on the envelope, but I'm sure only you can read this, I have putten a spell on the envelope.  
My name is Star, you probably know me as teh B-list girl from Casper High.  
I'm more than that, I am Nephilim, just like you._

_Answers won't come to you so far away from Amity Park, you need to look for it here, I will see you soon, my friend._

_Star._

I looked up.

"Guys, it's time to go home." I said, only now realizing it was the weird language again. I looked at buddy. _Home! _He said hapilly.

Danny kissed me again.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
Mark**

Maybe that welp won this time, maybe he took my girl away from me for now.  
But I will get her back, I will get my revenge.

He can't kill a Nephilim, he can't kill me.

I'll get my revenge.


	10. Authors note

**Authors note**

**Me: **I'm getting crazy, I'm sure.  
**Lila: **You think? why would you, for god sake, let Star be a Nephilim?  
**Me: **I thought it would be a good twist, Dramatic and... I don't know.  
**Danny: **Very good time to make me confess to her casanova! She was in grief of her father, I'm suprised she didn't hit me!  
**Lila: **I like you to much.  
**Me: **Just do what I told you to do already!

**Lila: **DragonWings only owns me, my (dead) Father, and Mark.  
**Danny: **she wants to give her special thanxs to Butch Hartman for creating such good series (If I may say so myself).  
**Lila: **Can we please go to Amity Park now? I wan't to know what star is up to!

**Me: **Untill the next time readers!


End file.
